


We've Been Here Before

by sasha_b



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ comment fic, prompt: _keeping it gen._
> 
> My word count on my computer says 100, and AO3 says 98. Hrm.

"I don't - fuck, Bass."

"Not yet."

"Wait," Miles shoves at Bass' shoulders. “Come on, man. Don't ruin it."

"Don't ruin what? You’re saying this now?" Bass sits up, scrubbing a hand through his ridiculously curly hair. Miles wonders for a minute if the other man uses some kind of junk from a salon.

"I can't believe I'm saying anything, period," Miles sighs. 

Bass stares at him - blue eyes for days, hurt expression, strong arms.

Miles' _friend_. His brother.

He can't. 

Bass watches him leave, sitting on his bed until his ass aches, waiting for Miles to come back.


End file.
